Lightningverse: Jaywing
by Pixelfun20
Summary: "Do you see the beauty of it? The inevitability? You rise, only to fall." -Ultron, Avengers: Age of Ultron. And when Jaywing falls, it's a long journey to climb back to the top once again. Part 1 of the Lightningverse.


**This two-shot takes place in the Lightningverse_,_ what I call the universe where the Lightningclan rp (link on my profile hint hint) exists in. Some scenes and many characters come from this rp, so credit where credit is due :-). Y'all are the best, Lightningclan. I hope you like this tribute to Jaywing and will forgive any typos/mistakes.**

**Thanks to NinjaTale19 for the idea! Go check out her Lightningverse stories!**

**Character Credits:**

**Me - **Jaykit/paw, Creekflight, Poppyshade, Wrenleap

**Lightningfire . star- **Lightningstar, Morningstar, Bramblekit/paw, Goldenheart

**Snowcrystal of Thunderclan - **Sparrowkit/paw

**A Sky of Blazing Stars - **Blitzkit/paw/fall

**Emberfur28 - **Mallowkit/paw

**The Spiderson - **Lionstrike, Stormkit

**It's Always Okay to Cry/Tigerflight - **Brackenshade, Patchface, Falconkit/paw, Firepaw

**NinjaTaleFan19 - **Riverkit, Mistyflower, Thundertail

**FlareOfTheMidnightPanther - **Russetpaw

* * *

**Jaywing: Part 1**

* * *

_For the first moon or so of his life, all Jaykit knew was that he was pretty much alone. _

* * *

"Mama?" Jaykit looks up at the she-cat who is currently curled around him. The Lightningclan nursery is full, fuller than it had ever been (or so Lightningstar said), and there is a flurry of activity around them as queens and kits awaken, ready to start a new day.

Poppyshade shifts, and as he pokes her flank to wake her completely, she opens her bright blue eyes to focus on his yellow ones. She sighs, tired, and looks at him with the long-suffering loving gaze only a mother could have.

"What is it, Jaykit?" She asks. Jaykit can hardly hear her voice, she is so quiet.

"Do you think I'll ever be an apprentice?" He asks. Poppyshade gives him an odd look as Blitzkit and Falconkit race outside of the den, the former shouting about how she's going to learn a new battle move from Silverpaw.

"Whatever makes you think you won't?" She questions in return. "Jaykit, when you turn six moons old, you are going to become an apprentice, and then a warrior. Why wouldn't you?"

Jaykit shuffles his paws as he looks out to the opening of the den, where the first rays of dawn are beginning to filter through the leaves.

"I had a dream last night," he says, as though confessing a dark secret. "That when I was going to be apprenticed, Lightningstar _forgot_ about me! She made Bramblekit and Sparrowkit apprentices, but she looked right over me and ended the meeting!"

Poppyshade shakes her head, faint amusement flitting across her features.

"Lightningstar would never forget you," she purrs softly, licking his ears. Jaykit squeaks and ducks away from her tongue. "And you wouldn't be so afraid of being forgotten if you would just make some friends. Owlkit is such a nice tom. I'm sure he'd like to at least _talk_ to you."

"Owlkit likes playing with Blazekit and Firekit," Jaykit mutters. "And everyone else says I'm too little to play with them or they got their own littermates to play with."

Poppyshade sighs, licking him again. Again, Jaykit does his best to dodge her strokes.

"I wish you had been born with littermates," she says honestly. "But to be honest, I'm a bit old to be having kits. I'm very thankful to have had at least two healthy kits, if in different litters."

Jaykit huffs. "Tell that to Creekflight."

Poppyshade gasps and cuffs him roughly over the ears. "Now don't you ever talk like that! Creeklight is your older sister and loves you very much."

"She never talks to me! Only you!"

"Creekflight loves you, dear. She's just not the best at showing it."

"Okay…" Jaykit says, unconvinced. Mallowkit and Mintkit, already in a fake wrestling match, interrupt the rest of their conversation, crashing into Poppyshade roughly. The elder she-cat simply chuckls as the two she-kits quickly apologize for their intrusion. Jaykit's mother nudges him with her tail, obviously wanting him to go out and play with them.

"...Could I play with you two?" Jaykit forces out before they leave, already bracing for the rejection.

Mallowkit and Mintkit share a look, but quickly nodd in agreement.

"Sure, I guess," Mallowkit shrugs. Mintkit looks a bit uncomfortable but does not object. Jaykit stand, acutely aware of how small he is compared to them, and goes off to play with the two elder kits.

It isn't very fun.

* * *

_When he is four moons old, Jaykit learns that family is everything._

* * *

"Patchface, I don't understand." Jaykit ducks underneath the bush by the entrance of the medicine den, trying to eavesdrop on the medicine cats' conversation without being overheard. "What is wrong with her? None of your treatments are working, and I can't even understand what some of the symptoms are."

There is a heavy sigh, and Jaykit sneaks a peek around the opening of the den to glimpse Patchface, the elderly medicine cat of Lightningclan, shaking his head as Falconpaw looks up at him worriedly. Between them is the curled form of Poppyshade, barely conscious as she fights the mysterious sickness that had taken her to the den around a moon ago. Now Jaykit sleeps alone in his nest, and the loneliness that had plagued him when he was younger has expanded as the other kits begin to outright avoid him, terrified he might carry this same disease.

He can't take it anymore! He _has _to know what is going on! And if that means eavesdropping… then so be it.

"Sometimes…" Patchface is saying, and Jaykit turns his attention back to him. "There is not much a medicine cat can do other than make their patient comfortable as they make their way to Starclan."

Well, _that_ doesn't make any sense. Make their way to Starclan? That's where all the dead cats go! And his mama isn't a dead cat. She was right there, breathing and getting better!

"What are you doing here?"

Jaykit squeaks, whipping around to see Creekflight standing behind him, looking quite unimpressed. Instantly, Falconpaw and Patchface's conversation cuts off, and he suppressed a hiss, annoyed.

"I just wanted to try and find out when my mama is coming back to the nursery!" He says. "It's lonely in the nursery!"

Something in Creekflight's face twists, and he turns helplessly to Patchface, who is approaching from behind them.

"You'll understand soon," the medicine cat says vaguely, looking at Jaykit with a strange expression of pity. "Poppyshade will not be in the medicine den much longer."

"Really?!" Jaykit exclaims, overjoyed. He won't be cold anymore!

"Jaykit, come with me," Creekflight says, voice thick. Surprisingly, she doesn't seem too happy. Then again, she's never seemed to happy when he and Poppyshade were around, so maybe she is just acting normally. "The other kits are probably wondering where you are."

"But the other kits don't—"

"I suggest you do as your sister says," Patchface says quietly. "You will understand soon."

* * *

_When the clan sits vigil for Poppyshade, Jaykit understands._

_Morningshade, now Morningstar, says he doesn't have to stay awake all night, since he is only a kit, but Jaykit doesn't have any trouble fighting off sleep as he sits next to Creekflight. _

_His thoughts are more than enough to keep him awake._

_Creekflight is nice to him, after their mother is buried. She takes Poppyshade's place in his nest in the nursery. At first, Jaykit hates that she is drowning out the remnants of his mother's scent, but she is so warm..._

* * *

_Poppyshade had always tried to get him to make friends with the other kits and apprentices. _

_Jaykit makes friends with Blitzpaw and Firekit. He hopes that's enough to make her happy, up there among the stars._

_He's happy, at least. And Creekflight says that as long as he is happy, Poppyshade will be._

* * *

"Jaypaw! Bramblepaw! Sparrowpaw! Jaypaw! Bramblepaw! Sparrowpaw!"

The clan chants their names, and Jaypaw grins as he and Goldenheart touch noses. Bramblepaw and Sparrowpaw are equally as ecstatic, and he watches as the two brothers go to meet their own mentors.

Creekflight gives him a smile and a loud yowl from her place next to Thundertail.

Jaypaw smiles back. Things are getting better.

* * *

_When he is seven moons old, Jaypaw learns that he has no clue how to interpret his emotions._

* * *

Goldenheart is busy, one sunny newleaf morning, so Jaypaw goes out with Firepaw and her mentor, Lionstrike, for training that day, out at the Sandy Hollow.

"I think I've mastered the pounce and roll," Firepaw brags proudly as they arrive. "I had Lakewing help me."

"Really?" Jaypaw gasps, eyes widening in admiration. He never could get the hang of fighting moves. "Woah! That's so cool! I've been having trouble with that move; could you teach me?"

"Yeah! Of course! Can we practice now, Lionstrike?" she replies, looking up at her mentor. Not waiting for him to respond, she turns to Jaypaw and adds, in a conspiratorial whisper: "I can't wait until our first real battle. It'll be so much fun!"

"Battle?" Jaypaw echoes, not understanding. He thinks of Mintpaw and Mallowpaw playing with him a bit too roughly when they were kits and suppresses a shiver. "Why would you actually want to fight someone? What if they got hurt?!"

Lionstrike turns toward them, serious. "Battles aren't fun, they're dangerous and friends die."

Jaypaw doesn't feel very happy that he's being supported in an argument with harsh words like that. Firepaw shifts, looking a bit uncomfortable. Thankfully, they're soon saved by a new addition to their group.

"What about battles did I miss?" A voice pants, and Jaypaw turns to see, Blitzpaw appearing through the bushes. She's panting, as if she's run a long way, and sports several fresh cuts. "Hey there, Jaypaw and Firepaw!"

"Blitzpaw!" Jaypaw grins at her arrival, though a small part of him goes cold at the sight of her cuts. "No, we were just talking about how battles are dangerous. You know, the real ones, not play ones."

Blitzpaw cocks her head. "I've heard that some cats have been through those types of rough fights." She shrugs. "I had one today—I ran in with a fox."

"What?" Lionstrike looks very worried. "And you got off with only a scratch?"

Firepaw blinks, and at the same time as Lionstrike, says: "A fox? Did you beat it? That's so cool!"

"Yeah. We did beat it—Russetpaw and I, but Morningstar was furious." Blitzpaw blinks, then has the decency to look a bit embarrassed. "I guess I deserved it though. She told me to wait for her here."

"Wait, what happened?!" Jaypaw exclaims, feeling a bit lost. Where are Russetpaw and Morningstar? And the fox… something doesn't sit right in him, thinking of his clanmates killing in cold blood like that. "Did you hurt it? Did it get hurt? I hope not, it sounds like you guys didn't try to scare it away first!"

"Oh. Now that you mentioned it... We actually didn't give it a chance of running away." Blitzpaw now looks slightly more ashamed, her green eyes fading slightly. "It's still in the forest - it actually fainted."

Jaypaw thinks of what it would be like to bleed out, alone in the forest. He doesn't like it.

"Well, then we got to go help it!" He exclaims, jumping up. "What if wakes up and it's seriously hurt? What if it's a momma fox and she has kits? You really left her all alone?!"

Firepaw looks at him oddly, and even Lionstrike seems a little put off by this preposition, and only Blitzpaw looks like she might agree with him. Jaypaw doesn't understand. Why would they ever let something just die like that?

But Blitzpaw winks at him, and changes the subject. A little while later, when Lionstrike turns away for a moment, showing Firepaw some new battle move, she tilts her head back in the direction she came, silently inviting him to leave with her. He hesitates for a moment, but the temptation of wanting to help in _some_ way had him silently ducking away and through the underbrush.

"Thanks," he whispers once they are out of earshot. "You really think I'm right?"

"Well… leaving it there was probably a bit cruel," Blitzpaw admits, ducking her head as they walk. "And if it means that you feel better about the whole thing, then sure. I'll help you."

Jaypaw smiles and wonders what the fluttering sensation in his chest is. With his smaller, more lithe form, he is quick to pull ahead of his friend, ducking under the low-hanging branches of some bushes. The scent of fox is getting stronger, as well as the scent of blood. His heart throbs in his chest, hoping the fox was alright.

"Stop." Blitzpaw tugs on his tail, motioning that they should hide in a nearby bush. Jaypaw ducks under the branches, trying to get a good look at the scene ahead of them. "Stay here." She pokes her head out of the bush, and Jaypaw finally spots the motionless fox through the break in the branches—lying in a pool of its own blood. He winces away, and decides then and there that he does not like the sight of blood. He almost runs away, reconsidering his decision, but then remembers how he would feel if he were in such a situation, and builds up his courage to speak.

"Your brother is the medicine cat," he murmurs to Blitzpaw. "Is it alive?"

She blinks. "I can't tell. It could be, but I'll need to look at each closely." She glances at Jaypaw. "Wait here for a heartbeat. I'm going to check it out." She ducks out of the bush, scampering to the side of the fox, and once there, looked closely at it. She calls out to Jaypaw a few seconds later. "It's alive."

Some kind of weight lifts off his shoulders when she says that, and Jaypaw sighs in relief and exits his hiding spot, trotting up after Blitzpaw and doing his best to ignore the blood.

"It doesn't seem like it can move on its own, either," he comments. He uses his tail to gesture to a long claw wound along a hind leg. "Look at that. It probably can't even walk. Poor thing."

Blitzpaw blinks. "That's Russetpaw's doing… I got it on it's back, and look," She motions to the belly, where long scratches were spotted, looking genuinely guilty. "That's my fault too..."

Jaypaw sighs, looking at the damage. "We can still save it, right?" He asks Blitzpaw, looking at her with round eyes. "Foxes may not be the nicest animals in the forest, but I don't want it to die."

"I'm no medicine cat, but I think we might be able to." Blitzpaw mutters, her bright green eyes growing unfocused. "Falconpaw told me a bit about these types of things, and I think I remember some." She glances around. "Find cobwebs - that's our priority."

"On it!" Jaypaw announces, bouncing up to his feet, glad he is able to help. He rushes over to some bushes, inspecting them, before finding several large swabs near the base. "Here! I found some!" He took the cobwebs and wrapped them around one paw, hurriedly limping rushing back to Blitzpaw. "What do I do?"

Blitzpaw hovers hesitantly above the fox, before she wordlessly takes the cobwebs from him, checking the fox's breath for an indication if it was alive. "I think it's marigold or goldenrod for wounds..." she mutters quietly, thinking.

Jaypaw finds himself wishing he could be as smart as her. First Blitzpaw fought a fox, agreed to come back to help it, and knew how to treat its wounds! He couldn't help but be in awe of her as she worked, snatching a couple herbs and directing Jaypaw on how to use them. After a short time, however, the fox begins to stir, causing Japy and Blitzpaw to step back as it staggers to its feet.

Blitzpaw's eye twitched as the fox growled quietly. "Back up a bit, Jaypaw."

He did as he was told, yet knowing the fox wouldn't attack them. They'd just saved it!

For a moment, they and the fox simply stare at each other. Then, the fox exhales heavily through its nose, and limps off into the brush, vanishing with a sweep of its tail.

Blitzpaw lets out a long breath, and Jaypaw laughs. They've done it! Lionstrike is going to kill them, but they've done it!

"Thanks, Blitzpaw!" He says to the older apprentice with a smile. His heart lifts as she smiles back at him, letting loose a short giggle.

"I can't believe we just did that," she says breathily. "That'll be an adventure for the ages. Now come on, we have to make sure Lionstrike doesn't kill us. I'll say I scented a blackbird and you followed me when I went after it, okay?"

"Okay!" He chirps back, and as they walk back to the training hollow, his paws feel quite a bit lighter.

* * *

_When he is nine moons old, Jaypaw learns what a true family is like._

* * *

Goldenheart is busy a lot. He's like Jaypaw, always energetic and eager to help out in the clan. He's always patrolling the border and helping Brackenshade with the new rogue problem popping up on Lightningclan's borders, so Jaypaw doesn't see him as much anymore. More often than not, he finds himself passed off to Thundertail or Lionstrike to be trained with, often with Firepaw or Mallowpaw.

And it's okay. Jaypaw really likes Thundertail and Lionstrike, and Creekflight says that the more subdued warriors are better at teaching him than Goldenheart ever was. Maybe Goldenheart knows this. Perhaps they have some sort of unspoken agreement for his training to generally be passed from his care.

But it still hurts, just a little bit, when he tries to find his mentor but can't see him anywhere in camp.

Oh, well. Jaypaw pushes the hurt aside when he spots Thundertail sitting at the entrance of the nursery. The senior warrior's mate, Mistyflower, had just had his kits, so Jaypaw hadn't seen him much over the last few days. Looking closer, he caught sight of a gray dappled kit, eyes still closed, toddling around Thundertail's paws as she blindly explored the world outside the nursery.

Grabbing his own mouse from the fresh-kill pile, he moves to say hello, sitting down close to the family. "Hi, Thundertail!" He greets cheerfully. "Have you seen my mentor? I think we were going to hunt later today, but I can't find him."

"No, I haven't seen Goldenheart." Thundertail shakes his head. "And I believe Lionstrike is still sleeping. Looks like you're staying in camp today."

Jaypaw sighs a bit—staying in camp meant clean out dens and caring for the elders—but is cut off as Riverkit strays away from her parents and over to Jaypaw, though her eyes aren't yet open. She bats at his leg, looking almost confused at his new scent.

"Hey, Riverkit!" Jaypaw laughs at the kits' antics. "She's so cute, Thundertail." He then sighs, becoming slightly more serious as her plays absentmindedly with the kit. "Things have been a bit crazy lately, haven't they? Now that Blitzfall's a warrior, she's going to have a lot less time to play with me. Will we even see each other often if she's a warrior?"

"Thank you." Thundertail smiles at him. "But of course Blitzfall will still have time for you! There's always when you don't have apprentice training, Jaypaw. I know you two care about each other, you won't drift apart." He winks, and Jaypaw draws a paw over his ear, completely embarrassed.

"If anything happens between us, it'll be after I become a warrior," he replies quickly, more than ready to change the subject. "What's it like? Having kits? Creekflight always said that I would completely exhaust my mom when I was little, then when she died she said that caring for me herself was quite the pawful."

"It's the most amazing feeling in the world." Thundertail replies, grinning as he strokes his daughter's head with his paw. "You're still quite the pawful; I'm still looking out for you. You're always stirring up trouble somewhere."

Jaypaw smiles to himself. Turning his attention back to Riverkit, he plucks a spare leaf from the ground using his claws and tickles Riverkit's nose. The kit sneezes, and he laughs outright.

"I think you've made a friend," Mistyflower meows, amusement morphing her features.

"She's so little," Jaypaw observes, using a paw to play with Riverkit. "And silly. I'll be a warrior by the time she's an apprentice." He gasped in realization. "Maybe I'll be her mentor! Wouldn't that be cool?"

Mistyflower nods as Riverkit squeals and paws blindly in his direction, seemingly unamused at his teasing. "I'll ask Morningstar, maybe put in a good word for you."

Jaypaw grins. He already has an apprentice lined up for when he became a warrior; that never happened! "Wait until I tell Blitzfall and Creekflight!" He crowes. "I'm gonna be a mentor before both of them!" He pauses, thinking, then continues. "Well, if they don't get any of the older kits. I can see it now! When I become leader, she'll be so good that she'll become my deputy! Jaystar and his deputy, Riverberry!"

"Riverlily." Thundertail corrects pleasantly, eyeing him. "She sounds more like a Riverlily."

"I like Riverberry," Jaypaw insists. "When I'm leader I'll make sure that that's her name."

"Heya!" Jaypaw looks up, eyes lighting as he catches sight of Blitzfall walking towards them, a mouse caught between her jaws. "What's this about kits and warriors now?"

"I'm gonna be Riverkit's mentor!" Jaypaw cheers. "I got an apprentice before you, Blitzfall! Just wait until I'm leader!"

Blitzfall giggles, mock bowing as she sits next to him to eat. "It'll all be up to the Great Jaystar." She says in a faux-serious voice. "All hail him, and may his reign be great."

As they speak, Riverkit squeaks, excitedly, tugging on his leg. Since she pretty obviously wants attention, Jaypaw humors her.

"What's up, my loyal deputy?" he jokes as Thundertail looks at her, intrigued.

She grinned. "Jaypaw!"

"That's her first word?" Mistyflower questions disbelievingly as Jaypaw starts in surprise, a warmth flowering in his chest as he realizes what just happened. "Jaypaw, of all cats?"

"What? She's been saying Daddy since yesterday. And I heard Mommy being chanted this morning, but you were sleeping and I did want to wake you." Thundertail shrugs. Mistyflower sends him a betrayed look while Blitzfall laughs.

As if on cue, Riverkit waddled over to her parents. "Mama! Daddy!"

"Starclan has sent a sign that I'm gonna be Riverkit's mentor!" Jaypaw cheers. "Her third word was Jaypaw!"

"Well, then, we better make sure Morningstar apprentices her to you," Blitzfall says, eyes glittering. Jaypaw grins back at her before turning to see Riverkit playing with Thundertail's tail.

"Jaypaw!" The kit is now chanting. "Jaypaw!" Thundertail sends him a falsely annoyed look, and he and Blitzfall share a hearty laugh.

* * *

"I swear, Jaypaw," Creekflight looks absolutely exhausted, practically dragging Jaypaw back into camp. The gray tabby snorts, rolling his eyes as he picks up the shrew he'd caught. Beside him, Mallowpaw shakes her head, looking very satisfied with herself. "I can't believe you! Going off to the borders like that… I ought to skin you alive."

"We just wanted to see what the rogues smelled like," Mallowpaw shrugs, eyes twinkling as Jaypaw suppresses a giggle. As much as he loves Creekflight, it's always so much fun to annoy her…

"Well, we'll see what Morningstar thinks of this…" Lionstrike says in a softer tone bringing up the rear of the group. "And I'm sure their mentors will have some good punishments once they're done worrying. Honestly, what were you thinking running off like that? The whole clan's been in an uproar."

"Sorry," Jaypaw apologises, only partially so. Creekflight audibly groans, sensing the lack of sincerity.

"By the time you're a warrior I'm going to have gray hair," she complains, cuffing him over the ears. Jaypaw ducks the blow, but the gray-and-white she-cat anticipated the move, rising up on her back two paws to pounce on and easily pin him between her paws. "And when you get your first apprentice, I am going to _laugh_."

"When Riverkit becomes my apprentice, I'll train her to sneak out of camp and make _you_ find her," Jaypaw grunts in response, trying to wriggle out of the pin and failing. He hears Mallowpaw giggling in the background. _Traitor!_

"Jaypaw!"

Creekflight's grip on him loosens, and Jaypaw quickly squeezes out of her grasp as he turns to see Blitzfall rushing towards him, looking relieved.

"There you are! I was so worried!" She exclaims. Jaypaw flushes underneath his fur, ignoring where Creekflight is most definitely making that lovey-dovey face she always teases him with.

"Sorry," he apologises with the first bit of sincerity he's felt all day. "Want to hunt later? I'll make up for scaring you."

"I sincerely doubt you or Mallowpaw will be leaving camp over the next couple days," Lionstrike hums, rolling his eyes as he walks over to Brackenshade, the deputy having noted their arrival. Jaypaw groans exaggeratedly while Blitzfall laughs.

"Seriously, though," Creekflight warns, walking up to Jaypaw's side. "Those rogues are dangerous. You could've gotten attacked, getting that close to the border. Be more careful."

"_Yes_, Creekflight," Jaypaw responds. His sister just rolls her eyes while Mallowpaw and Blitzfall share a knowing look.

"Creekflight!" The four cats look up to see Brackenshade calling for the gray warrior. "Come here. Morningstar and I need to talk to you!"

"Oh, that." Creekflight sighs, and explains when Jaypaw and Mallowpaw send her a confused look. "Brackenshade's sending out a special border patrol in a couple days, and he wants to plan it out with the members. We're going to see if we can actually talk to the rogues and set up some borders with them."

"They're _rogues_," Mallowpaw deadpans. "Why would they ever listen to us?"

"They probably just don't know that we're here!" Jaypaw objects. "I'm sure if you talk to them, we can work something out."

"You'd be surprised, Mallowpaw," Creekflight remarks, already leaving. "And I suggest you two both run over to the elder's den. I hear some ticks have made an appearance!"

"Ugh!"

* * *

_When Jaypaw is nine and a half moons old, he learns that the world is very, very cruel._

* * *

Jaypaw's cleaning out the nursery a couple days later, watching Thundertail (who's staying in the nursery while Mistyflower takes a break from the kits) play with Riverkit and Stormkit, when everything begins to fall apart.

It starts when Mallowpaw ducks into the nursery. She hadn't taken being confined to camp as well as he had been, and had confessed privately that it was because she hated being around kits. As a result, she'd become much more moody, and Jaypaw had quickly regretted ever convincing her to sneak out to the border with him when he heard that she had nearly attacked (and terrified in the process) Riverkit in a fit of rage. She'd avoided the nursery ever since, so her sudden appearance now raised numerous questions in Jaypaw's mind.

"Hello Mallowpaw." Thundertail's words are thinly veiled with anger as the apprentice enters. "What brings you to the place you hate the most?"

Jaypaw hurries to finish rolling up some of the dirty moss once the senior warrior started speaking. Riverkit runs over to him, frightened, as he finishes, and he draws her tail across her back soothingly as he watches Mallowpaw fidget uncomfortably in the entrance of the den. Stormkit stays by his father, watching Mallowpaw with wide, curious eyes.

Mallowpaw takes a deep breath before speaking, the words sounding rehearsed. "Well, I thought about what Brackenshade said about what I'd done earlier. And he's right. If I allow my general dislike of the younger populace to control me, I'll never be a warrior. So, I've come here to overcome my fault."

"Then apologize." Thundertail says, nodding to Riverkit and Jaypaw. Getting the hint, Jaypaw shifted, bringing Riverkit into Mallowpaw's full range of sight.

At that moment, another cat enters the den. Jaypaw nearly groans as he realizes that it's Blitzfall. As much as he likes his friend(something more?), she had been enraged by Mallowpaw's actions the day before. No doubt she's come because she'd spotted Mallowpaw in the den and had assumed the worse.

Jaypaw doesn't know what to do. He's friends with everyone here, and now they are all fighting! His eyes flicker between Mallowpaw, Blitzfall, and Thundertail, trying to discern what exactly he should be doing.

"I _thought_ I told you to not come back here," Blitzfall hisses. "You obviously aren't a good influence on the kits."

"Blitzfall, Mallowpaw is—"

"Back off, Blitzfall!" Mallowpaw snaps, cutting Thundertail off. All semblance of regret is gone from her now, replaced only with frustration and anger. "This has nothing to do with you. And since you're feeling so righteous, what do you think I'm doing here?"

Blitzfall doesn't answer immediately, instead choosing to glower at Mallowpaw.

The light ginger she-cat doesn't take this silence very well. "I'm sure you aren't assuming that I've come in here to attack poor, darling Riverkit. In fact, I'll have you know that I came here of my own accord to apologize. At least, I was going to before _you _barged in, all flame and fury."

What is he supposed to do? Riverkit buries herself in Jaypaw's pelt, not comprehending everything but obviously understanding that the two she-cats are arguing over her. Jaypaw himself just wants to do the same thing. They'd all been fine two days ago!

"Shut it, Mallowpaw. Watch your tongue!" Blitzfall snarls back, placing a threatening paw into the nursery. "And always, you're causing a ruckus among the kits because of your detestment of them!" She turns her back, indicating her position right at the entrance. "At least I have the decency to move this outside!"

Mallowpaw hisses again, shoving past Blitzfall and leaving the den. Thundertail jumps up to his feet to follow the two, and Jaypaw is right on his heels as they leave the den, moss and Riverkit left behind.

"Oh, don't fight!" Jaypaw exclaims as soon as he's free, jumping in between the two. "We can talk civilly, you know!"

Something in Blitzfall softens as she looks at him trying to stop the fighting, and she relaxes ever so slightly and sits down, closing her eyes and flicking her tail impatiently. "'Kay. Sorry. Sorry." She mutters, her temper dying down. "But watch what you say, Mellowpaw. You'll regret it."

"Try me," Mallowpaw hisses. "I'm just trying to atone for my mistakes!"

"You attacked a _kit_!"

"Stop it, both of you!"

The three cats turn to see Thundertail drawing himself up to his full height, _extremely_ angry. "I'm ashamed in both of you!" He, well, thunders. "Blitzfall, you are a warrior and supposed to be an example to the clan. You know Mallowpaw means no more harm and yet you still try to avenge a wrong not aimed you! Accepting her apology is _my_ and _Riverkit's_ responsibility, not yours! And Mallowpaw, you need to stop rising to other cats' taunts! Both of you are going to finish cleaning out the nursery, and you are going to place _nice_!"

There is a silence once Thundertail finishes. Both Mallowpaw and Blitzfall stare at each other for a long moment, the beginnings of hatred burning in their gazes.

"We need help at the border!"

At that moment Firepaw bursts through the entrance of the camp, sporting several scratches and fighting for breath. Jaypaw's tail shoot up in alarm as he and Thundertail rush towards him.

"What's happened?" Thundertail demands once he's in range. Firepaw looks at him with a desperate, terrified look. "I thought you were on the rogue patrol with Brackenshade, Lionstrike, and Creekflight!"

"Talks broke down. The rogues attacked," Firepaw gasps. "We're outnumbered; Brackenshade sent me for help."

"I'll go!" Wrenleap announces, sitting close by. Thundertail nods to her.

"Wrenleap, Blitzfall, Lakewing! Come with me!" He calls. Blitzfall hurries to his side as Thundertail turns to Jaypaw. "Jaypaw, watch Riverkit and Stormkit. Firepaw, show me where the battle is!"

Then they were gone. Jaypaw watches helplessly as the warriors leave, a sense of dread settling deep in his pelt, knowing that Creekflight is out there. He sits down as Mallowpaw shuffles her paws awkwardly, neither sure what to say.

Time passes. Jaypaw tries to calm himself by playing with Riverkit, but he's distracted, and soon enough she goes to play with Lynxkit. He paces a bit, listens as Mallowpaw finally calms enough to apologise to Riverkit. The clan itself waits in a sort of tense anticipation for the patrol to return.

After what seems like a season, but is only an hour or so, the bushes around the entrance rustle. Jaypaw, sitting by the nursery, shoots up as Brackenshade enters the camp. He has several deep scratches along his shoulder, and avoids his gaze as Firepaw follows behind him, looking shell-shocked.

What happened? Did they lose? Jaypaw walks forward just as Wrenleap and Thundertail enter camp, a body supported between them.

His heart shudders to a stop as he realizes who it is.

"What happened?" He asks, watching as Thundertail lowers Creekflight onto the ground in the middle of camp. She had a really bad wound on her throat. Where's Falconpaw and Patchface? "Can Creekflight not walk? Why is she asleep?"

Thundertail padds over to him, tail dragging on the ground and looking exhausted. "No, Jaypaw. She's dead. There was a particularly violent rogue… there was nothing we could do."

Liar. Liar Liar_LiarLiarLiar__**LiarLiarLiarLiarLiarLiarLIARLIAR—**_

Creekflight was the one who had slept with him after his mother died. Creekflight had taught him his first battle and hunting moves. She'd filled the hole Poppyshade had left, been there when he was sad or needed to talk or had trouble with a particular move. She'd helped him with his friend troubles. She was his _sister._

"_You will understand soon,"_ Patchface had said, so long ago.

And Starclan, Jaypaw _understands_.

* * *

**Part 2 will be out as soon as possible! Let me know what you think (hint hint)!**


End file.
